Violet December
by A.J. Sparks
Summary: At certain club meetings, students have to write love notes to other people in the club and it just so happens that Sirius is in it. Sirius. The one guy Sev is confused about. Suddenly Sev's sexuality is put to test and Sev isn't sure he's straight...
1. Reflection

_The reason I wrote this was because I was bored and I asked my dear friend Blot-of-Blood for a topic to write about for a Harry Potter FanFic. So, she thought and then gave me this: "Severus and Sirius get it on...in a funny way." So that is exactly what I did, though in this first chapter, well just read it and then review. Here you go Blot-of-Blood, you wanted a FanFic about Severus and Sirius getting it on...in a funny way, well here is the first chapter!_

**Violet December**

Chapter One: Reflection

Severus Snape stood frozen to the spot, the cold wind brushing against his bare chest, his greasy and straight hair swinging back in forth in correlation with the afternoon breeze. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Sirius had taken him from...and then he.... He shook the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about it, but the more he tried to push that thought away, the more it came back, haunting and teasing him like a poltergeist.

He looked out at the horizon, the sunset, the crimson and orange colors spreading over the sky out like silvery strings. He longed to just run away from this earth and reach beyond that clear, calm, blue water and be safe, from everything. He clutched the blanket draped on his shoulders closer to him, trying to shield himself against the cold winds piercing his body like a thousand knives digging into his flesh.

He took a breath and turned around, the sound of crunching filled the air as his shoes stepped cleanly on the white blanket of snow. He found his shirt on a nearby branch and snuggled himself into it. He found his Slytherin House robe and found his way into it. There. Now nobody will know or even take a hint of what had happened.

As he walked back toward the Hogwarts Castle from the Forbidden Forest, he stepped into a puddle of water, he looked down, and in the puddle of water, he saw his reflection. His hair was lanky and greasy and his nose was crooked and long. But as he stared at his reflection, he saw what nobody else could see. He saw a boy being dragged away from the Great Hall into the Courtyard by a group of four boys: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. They beat the black-haired boy in front of everyone and did a many humiliating things to him. A tear crawled down Severus's cheek, falling into the puddle, rippling the image for a moment. The reflection resumed and Severus could see that the boy was being dragged away from the Courtyard into the Forbidden Forest by Sirius Black who kicked him or punched him occasionally. Sirius dumped the boy on the ground and was about to leave, when the boy stood up and tackled Sirius. Sirius took out his wand and paralyzed the boy's body with a simple spell. Sirius looked around, as if wary that someone would be watching, and there in the middle of the forest, he undid his pants, took off his shirt and kissed the boy passionately on the lips and commenced his raping of the boy.

The reflection then died out when Sirius had finished and had told the boy, "I love you, Snivellus." and left leaving the poor boy on the ground helpless and confused.

Another tear rolled down Severus's cheek and he resumed his walk back up to the castle. The walk was long and painful, with memories of what had happened flooding his mind. He couldn't shake them off, but when he reached the doors of the Great Hall, he had more things to worry about.

As soon as Severus opened the doors, a loud jeering reached his ears along with laughter and rude remarks. Everyone in Hogwarts was there waiting for him. They pointed at him and laughed. Severus, on the verge of tears stormed out of the Great Hall and went down into the Slytherin dormitories and cried himself to sleep on his four-poster bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus Snape awoke with a start. He was sweating, he had had a nightmare. A nightmare that involved his classmate Sirius Black raping him in the Forbidden Forest. It was all a dream. A stupid worthless dream.

_And there you have it. It is a bit...um what's the right word...um...not funny but it will get funny...trust me! I know it is relatively short but it will do for now, just to bring your hunger a bit down. I'll get around to doing the second chapter sometime...when I have time._


	2. The Love Note Exchanging Club, Day One

_Sorry this took so long, I had Writer's Block and until recently did I overcome it. This is a "revised edition" which my dear friend Blot-of-Blood took the time to look over. Anways, here is the second chapter to Violet December:_

**Violet December**

Chapter Two: The Love-Note-Exchanging Club, Day One

"Come on, Sev!" said the ever-ecstatic Lily Evans. She had been running through the Hogwarts Courtyard, anxious to be punctual for the first meeting of the year for the Love-Note-Exchanging Club. She had managed to persuade Severus to join her but she still hadn't managed to make him hurry up. She had to turn back, grab him by the shoulder, and drag him up to one of the  
Astronomy towers.

Severus was sulking and wasn't that enthusiastic to join the Love-Note-Exchanging Club. He was already in another club called the Death Eaters. And mind you, the Death Eaters seemed a more interesting club; for one thing, the posters advertising the Death Eaters seemed a lot more interesting than the Love-Note-Exchanging Club's posters. They were all pink and had red flashing hearts and the font was just too girly! Plus, the club had a corny name! What kind of a sponsor comes up with the name of "Love-Note-Exchanging Club?" Whoever had thought of it, Severus thought, was some crazy and weird teacher that he had yet to meet. Nevertheless, he kept up the pace and eventually, Lily didn't need to hold onto Severus, or rather couldn't keep up with holding onto Severus, for he was racing through the halls and onto the staircases. In just a manner of minutes, Severus could be found at the top of the East Astronomy Tower waiting eagerly for Lily to poke her head through the door.

Lily and Severus entered the room and received a total blow to the face. The room belonged to Professor Dumbum, who was their over-dramatic eccentric Divination teacher! Lily gave Severus a what-is-wrong-with-this-room-are-we-in-the-right-place-doesn't-Professor Dumbum-already-have-another-room look. Severus just shrugged and went to sit on one of the many heart-shaped cushions that littered the floor. Lily sat next to him and was about to ask him something when the door burst open and in came James Potter tossing a Golden Snitch around, Sirius Black poking his nose and extracting a large green bogey, and Remus Lupin with his eyes glued to a book with Peter Pettigrew marveling at the handsome James handle the Snitch with ease. He was so absorbed into the book that he didn't notice that Sirius had stopped to examine his bogey and as a result, he walked right into him.

"Whoa! Moony! Not here! I know you're happy but hey, I don't wanna feel your boner _right now_!" said Sirius to Remus.

"I don't have a boner, Padfoot," said Remus still into his book.

"Then what was that huge bulge I felt?" he continued.

"That was your mind telling you what you want." defended Remus.

"Ooooooooooh!" said Peter. "You got burned by Moony!"

"Quiet Wormtail!" said Sirius and immediately Peter fell silent.

They each sat down on a cushion and James gave Lily "pucker lips". She shuddered in reply and turned to Snape to continue their conversation. Minutes passed when nothing interesting happened, minutes that were mostly filled with silence and contemplation. This dreadful silence was abruptly broken when other students began to enter uncertainly, whispering to each other that they were either dragged in here by an overly excited friend, or a sex-crazed one. However, it suddenly grew quieter than before when Helga Pigwiggle, in all her chubby glory, burst into the room, yelling like a maniac. "James! I love you!" she shouted as she jogged as fast as she could toward him. She stretched out her pudgy arms and hugged James, squeezing the life out of him, implanting a kiss on his cheek. She finally released him, leaving James gasping for air until he recovered from the almost fatal shock of Helga Pigwiggle actually daring to hug and kiss him! Yuck! He brushed off the saliva she had left on his cheek while his comrades made silent fun of his predicament.

A few minutes later, Professor Flitwick came in through the door, fixed a few books into a stool, stood on it, and addressed the Hogwarts students:

"So I see that you all have decided to join the Love-Note-Exchanging Club! This is a very exciting club to join! This club is devoted to sending anonymous love letters to each other! Now isn't that just fun and mysterious children?" he asked inquisitively, bobbing his head.

No one answered.

"Well. I am going to pass around a piece of parchment, please write your name and your house." he gave James the parchment and waited for everyone to sign in.

Remus had just finished signing in and was about to hand it over to Lily when the door burst open once again. Tootsie Kanks came in, and said to Remus, "Thank you!" She took hold of the parchment, signed her name, passed it to Lily, and sat down on one of the cushions. Her short skanky skirt fluttered as she sat revealing a bit too much, that made Sirius howl with "stimulation."

_And that was basically how they spent the first day in the club. Thank you BOB for revising and thanks to everyone who read it. More chappies will come up sooner...or later, but I will not procrastinate...much. I don't really know if this chapter was funny...but anyways. Well next chappie should be up I'd say after Christmas? Please review!_


	3. A Midnight Encounter

_Sorry this took so long, but I did say that this one would be up after Christmas! I know it is relatively short and weird but it is part of the story so...bleh! Here is the third chapter to Violet December:_

**Violet December**

Chapter Three: A Midnight Encounter

Severus woke up in a cold sweat. That same dream had plagued him once again and this time it was a whole lot worse. Sirius had not only done him anally but had also played with him around a bit more, and this time, when Severus was staring at his reflection in the puddle, Sirius had jumped out of the puddle of water and had raped him yet again. That made it two rapes in one dream. When Sirius had finished and had left, Severus had woken up from his nightmare and thought that a good midnight stroll through the castle would be sufficient to calm his jumping nerves.

He got out of bed, slipped on his furry sandals and made his way out of the Slytherin Common Room. He had reached the exit when Lucius Malfoy, Prefect, came up to him and asked him why he was roaming the castle at this time of night but then he immediately laughed and let Severus go on his way after telling him that Lord Voldemort had called for a meeting of the Death Eaters the next afternoon.

Severus made his way hastily out of the Dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. Surprisingly, there were no other Prefect rolling around. He didn't give it much thought, he just savored the thought of being alone and paid no attention to the shadow that made its way behind him, stalking Severus with the utmost stealth.

He thought of going to visit Professor Dumbum to ask him about the horrible dreams he was having, the dreams that were starting to shape his mind and wished never ended. Professor Dumbum would know why these dreams of all dreams were plaguing him, after all, he was the Divination teacher.

So, Severus, happy with this sudden burst of an idea, made his way up to where the Astronomy Towers sat like menacing giants atop all of Hogwarts. He made his way up to the first floor, casually stepping onto the staircases that shifted every now and then. It wasn't long before he found himself on the sixth floor and suddenly a thought crossed his mind. What if Sirius and company were out and about causing havoc? What if they found him here so close to their dormitory? What would they do? More importantly, what would Sirius to do _him_? Severus hastened his pace a little knowing that he wanted Sirius to find him but at the same time he didn't.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He passed the seventh, eighth, and ninth floors until he reached the staircase that lead up to the East Astronomy Tower, the second room that belonged to their over-exaggerative teacher. He hoped that Professor Dumbum would be here tonight or else he would have to go back down and make his way to the North Astronomy Tower which was too far away from where he was. Crossing his fingers, he went up to the door, and knocked.

He waited.

No answer.

He knocked again but still there was no answer. He sighed and tried pushing the door open and the door opened to his complete astonishment. He went inside and a figure loomed ahead, sprawled on the floor with arms and legs spread out. He leaned in closer to see who it was and gasped.

The figure that lay on the floor unconscious had blood trickling out of a wound in the forehead and had numerous stab marks in the abdomen area. The boy's legs had various dark and evil-looking marks carved into his flesh and his eyes were wider open, strewn with fear. Severus was on the verge of tears but he held them back for tears would do the dead Sirius no justice.

And as Severus sat, knelt beside the dying, useless form of Sirius, a figure behind him suddenly jumped on Severus, knocked him to the floor and using a book, smashed it against his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Professor, what's happening to me?" asked a sobbing Severus. "Why am I having these vivid and tormenting visions?"

"My dear Severus, it is obvious. It is evident that you are gifted with a rare gift, foresight through dreams."

"But when I was on the sixth floor, I wasn't dreaming! I was awake and this vision just came to me!"

"That is most weird, but nevertheless, you are gifted with the power of foresight. Nothing can replace that." said Professor Dumbum reaching over to his desk and popping a Muggle chocolate candy into his mouth. He offered a blue ball that had an 'M' on it to Severus, he rejected it.

"But what do all these visions _mean_?" asked Severus anxiously.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. You must figure it out yourself with time. Now it is quite late and I do not wish to keep you longer for we have a meeting tomorrow morning. Get some rest and if the nightmares come again, ignore them."

"But-"

"Goodnight Mr. Snape." said Professor Dumbum ushering Severus to the door.

**_The next chapter should be hilarious! It will be about the second day of the Love-Note-Exchanging Club. And yes, these 'visions' will mean something on the long run, it's all part of the plan. The next chapter should be up before Valentine's Day or on it. Review!_**


	4. The Love Note Exchanging Club, Day Two

_Sorry this took like forever. It's just that I've been really busy and haven't had the time to update this story. But, alas, here it is and enjoy I guess! Oh and I know the last chapter was confusing but it will play a role later on so just bear with me yo!!! Italics are Severus and bold are Sirius._

**Violet December**

Chapter Four: The Love-Note-Exchanging Club, Day Two

"Honestly, Lily, do I really have to go? The club is completely stupid and pointless! I could be curled up and asleep on my nice and comfy bed!"

"Whatever, Sev. And yes, you have to come with me because I can't show up all alone to the second meeting."

Severus followed Lily up the staircases that seemed like a giant labyrinth impossible to escape. Severus had woken up early in the morning and met Lily at the Courtyard so they could, together, make their way to the second meeting of the Love-Note-Exchanging Club. The had almost reached the East Astronomy Tower and Lily was growing giddy. She hadn't seen James since the last meeting and was looking forward to see him again today.

"Why did you even join the stupid club?" asked Severus breathlessly.

"Because James joined it!" Lily shrieked.

"Oh. Right. James."

"Oh, Sev, stop being such a sourpuss and let's go in."

"I guess."

Severus followed Lily into the East Astronomy Tower and once again they found themselves in Professor Dumbum's Divination room. Other students were already there, including the Marauders and Tootsie Kanks who was trying to get Sirius to notice her oversized breasts. Severus and Lily took their seats in one of the heart-shaped cushions and waited for Professor Flitwick to walk in.

Severus and Lily remained silent while everyone else chatted with each other keeping up with the latest Hogwarts gossip. It wasn't until Professor Flitwick came in that everyone quieted down and faced him.

"Hello dear students!" he said in his squeaky voice once he managed to climb onto the pile of books so that everyone could see him. "Today is when we will actually begin all the funny-doodle!"

Several students smirked and others just smiled.

"Now, everyone please sign in again and remember to put your hou-"

A squeaky scream ran through the room and in came Helga Pigwiggle! She burst in clutching a million heart-shaped letters and dumped them on James. "For you my love!" she said and then plopped down in the cushion next to him. James's fellow friends snickered and he scooted away toward Tootsie who gladly pointed her breasts in James's direction. James put on a relieved look when he found Tootsie's boobs in his face. Helga just puffed and grabbed James's hair and turned him to face her. James screamed and cursed, calling Helga numerous names. He finally shut up when Helga planted a full kiss on James as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

The entire mob of students burst out laughing, including Professor Flitwick, James grew red and Helga just stuck her tongue out in Tootsie's direction.

It took some time before the professor straightened out all the laughing and began giving out instructions, "Okay, today we will begin! There is a piece of pink parchment with hearts on it in front of you. I want you to start off your letter with 'Dear Whoever,' okay? Then include a body and then in the closing write something along the lines of, 'Your Dearest Admirer, Your Name'. Now, if you don't want to give it to a specific person or don't care about who gets it, just put to anonymous or something. Begin!"

_Who the hell am I supposed to write to? It's easy for Lily because she's writing to James but for me? Why am I even here? I'm not supposed to be here. That's what I get for befriending a mudblood. Damn. Well here goes._

**Should I write it to Tootsie. Man that chick is so hot. She's probably a slut. I like sluts. They fuck you and fuck you and they don't care! Man would I love to get in her-**

"Mr. Black we are supposed to be paying attention to what we are writing not fantasizing about hot girls in the room."

All eyes turned to Sirius and he spoke, "What can I say? I like girls!"

Sev was among the ones who had turned to look at Sirius and when he heard that he looked away dejectedly.

_He likes girls not boys. What? Sev, what are you thinking? You're not gay! Why do you even care about Sirius's sexual orientation? You're straight. Right? Am I straight?_

"Mr. Snape, please stop daydreaming and get back to work."

Sev came out of his contemplation and began writing fervently, secretly hoping that Sirius would think of writing to him instead of Tootsie.

_That son of a bitch better write to me. It's only fair if I'm writing to him._


	5. Three

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay I failed to put this for the previous four chapters but here it is for the first five chapters: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS! (I only own my OC's like Professor Dumbum, Tootsie Kanks and Helga Pigwigggle [she also belongs to BOB])

_Okay this is NOT a new chapter! This is a revised edition of 'Three' which my dear friend BOB has been so kind as to BETA. Okay well she brought new hope to me so here it is without the cutting and all the DRAMA!_

* * *

**Violet December**

Chapter Five: Three

Already Sev was longing for the next meeting and that was because the meeting had only ended an hour ago! The feeling of longing and anxiety filled him. He was impatient. He couldn't wait for the next meeting to see if Sirius had written back to him!

**Not bloody likely.**

Still it couldn't hurt to hope. He walked beside Lily as they walked aimlessly through the castle. Lily, as usual, telling Sev about how much she wanted James but at the same time about how she loathed that arrogant asshole. Sev, stuck in his dream world, just nodded occasionally to Lily so as not arouse suspicion that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

They had reached the Gryffindor common room entrance and Lily told Sev to wait outside while she went in to get her book so they could study for the upcoming Potions exam.

"Well, I don't see why I can't come in." insisted Sev. "They won't even notice me."

"You can't come it because you're a _Slytherin._ And you know how much we – _they_ dislike Slytherins."

"Fine. Suit yourself." he shrugged.

"You're the best!" she kissed him on the cheek, a friendly kiss, and disappeared behind the portrait.

Snape, unshaken by the kiss, started wandering around, trying to pass the time. He was just about to give up on Lily when the portrait opened and out popped out the Marauders, to Sev's dismay. They were talking and laughing and almost didn't notice Snape, almost.

"Hey look!" Sirius said. "Snivelly, I think you might've lost your way."

"Yeah. The Slytherin common room is underground not up here, in the sky." Wormtail teased.

"Oh do shut up, Wormtail. You come up with the lamest insults." James said as he turned to face Severus. "So what's a lonely _Slythering_ doing up here in our domain? You got lost? You looking for a good time, honey? Well let me tell you, there's a couple of nice dicks in your house that might not mind giving you some head, as ugly as you are."

Sev, tired of all the crap that James came out with was just about ready to attack him when the portrait hole opened and Lily came out talking feverishly with one of her fellow housemates. She froze in her tracks as soon as she saw the four boys toying with the lonely Slytherin.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing up here. You were waiting like an eager slave for your mistress, weren't you? Then again, all you Slytherins are only good for being slaves!" hollered James.

"Leave him alone, James!" Lily shouted.

"What's the matter babes, you ain't enjoying this? Maybe if we took off his trousers."

"Again." Wormtail added.

"Stop it the both of you!" she continued as she took out her wand.

"Ooooo, Miss Smartness took out her wand. What are we going to do. Stow it babes, you ain't got the guts to use it." Sirius chimed in.

Lily walked to Sev's side and her girlfriend decided to ignore all that was happening and went back inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Don't make me hurt you babes," James cautioned, "scum like him don't have the right to exist. Now move aside and then we can go and make out in the corner."

"Don't even think about it, James. I'm not the slutty kind of girls you're used to."

At this, Sev could bear it no longer, he didn't care if he got in trouble, he didn't care if they expelled him, if they killed him! He took out his wand, pointed it at James and muttered, "Sectumsempra!"

A long red gash appeared on James's face, blood swam out of the wound in large amounts. Sirius, Wormtail and Remus clustered around James. "What did you do?!" roared Wormtail bringing out his wand and aiming it at Sev's face. "You will pay!"

"No! Don't!" Sirius said. Wormtail looked at Sirius incredulously. "Wormtail, you will help me take James to the Hospital Wing. Remus you will sort out our little friend here."

Wormtail and Sirius picked up a still-bleeding James and carried him to the Hospital Wing. Once they left, Remus moved toward a shocked Sev and Lily. Remus raised his wand and then...Severus passed out.

* * * * *

"Sev? Sev?" he heard through closed eyes. "Oh, good he's coming around."

Sev opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" said Lily as soon as she saw Sev's eyes blink open. Severus was lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing.

"How did I end up here?" Sev asked. "What happened?"

"Well when Remus was about to 'attack' you, you fainted. Then Remus told me that he had not intention of hurting you and he-he helped me bring you here and well you didn't really miss out on anything," Lily answered.

Severus looked around and, to his disheartenment, James lay in a bed not far from him, Sirius and Wormtail crowded around him.

The door suddenly burst open and Remus came in looking hopeful.

"Feeling alright there?" he asked Severus.

"Uh, yeah fine. But why did you help me? And aren't you supposed to be over there?" Sev asked pointing to James's bed.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed that I am the most soft-hearted from all of them. And well I didn't really have the courage enough to 'take care of you' after what they said and well you get it don't you? " Remus replied.

"Yeah. And now they're mad at Remus for not getting revenge on James. He's been temporarily 'expelled' from their little group." added Lily. "So now he's going to be sticking with us."

"Sure. Cool." said Severus without any emotion.

"Alright. Alright. You've had your time here! Let the boys rest! They need resting!" Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail to the door.

"Everyone needs rest when it comes to your Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey." said Severus.

"Really boy. You need to get some resting. And you four need to leave!"

"Okay, okay. Will he be ready by tomorrow Madam Pomfrey?" asked Lily.

"Yes. Sure. Why not? Now go!" she said as she shut the door behind them. "Really? Kids nowadays. Back in my days, children respected the nursing back to health. It seems as if they've forgotten all of a sudden! Really!" she whined all the way back to her office. Severus couldn't help but smile to himself even though James was glaring at him from his bed.

**And then there were three.**

_Okay well there it is! Was this revised chapter better or worse? Was it worthy of 'Violet December'? Tell me! Yeah I'm still writing the sixth chapter....REVIEW!_

* * *


End file.
